


【姚琛×你】 明天不要赖床，Baby （全篇完）

by TataTsui



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019, 姚琛 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataTsui/pseuds/TataTsui
Summary: 和帅气网友一起旅行
Relationships: 姚琛×你
Kudos: 16





	【姚琛×你】 明天不要赖床，Baby （全篇完）

：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：：： 

一  
（已发布于lof）

你和姚琛是在某大V的热门评论下认识的。

那天晚上的话题勾起了你的伤心事，你飞速打字控诉完自己的遭遇，就被顶上了热门前三。刚想把自己一路怎么熬过来的心路历程补充评论在下面，就看到了他。 

他说着自己当初如何被一模一样的套路所伤，如何心碎沉沦，又怎样重见天日，如何明白爱自己才是生活告诉他的道理。

别说经历如此相似，你更加没体验过这种自己想说的每一句话都被一字一句从别人口中说出来的感觉。这个男生应该也是个细腻温柔的人吧，你不禁暗中想象。

好奇心驱使你点开了这位@无敌仓鼠侠的主页，意料之外又情理之中地发现了他收藏的五部电影里有三部和你的心动片单top3重合，主页背景是你最喜欢的摄影师的一幅作品，还刚刚分享了一首你最喜欢的乐队的歌。

你就这样和姚琛打开了话匣子，知道了他算是半个地下音乐制作人，会打碟，还会跳街舞。哥还挺酷的，你不禁对他多了一股莫名的好感和佩服。

可这也只是两天前的事情。你怎么也不会想到，你会在X市的机场忐忑不安地等待一个只认识了两天(甚至还谈不上“认识”)的人一起开启一段四天的双人旅行。

对他的好奇和欣赏也许就是在他提出想和你一起去旅行的时候，你没有拒绝的原因。你认为自己看人的眼光很准，他应该是个善良的人。再说，姐空手道九段，就算他想也未必能近得了我的身。不过要是有这么一段浪漫的故事，感觉人生也变得有趣多了。你想。

在机场的面店试图回忆你们故事开端的你，在看到微信上他说刚发出的那句“十分钟就到”的时候，突然开始感觉到了迟来的慌乱。再怎么勇敢，毕竟还是女孩子，如果真的出了什么意外，爸妈该多心疼自己……是不是太头脑发热了？或许应该多考虑几天再做决定吧……算了，一会随机应变吧，如果情况不对，找好出口就逃……

“……嗨？你好？是……你吗？” 你的胡思乱想被一声犹疑的招呼打断。在抬头看见他的脸之前，你对他的初印象是眼前这双女生看了都自愧不如的瘦长铅笔腿。纤细但肌肉紧实的腿包裹在直筒皮裤里，脚蹬的短靴让你脑海里马上浮现出“英气逼人”这个词。

在约定旅行前，你们早就交换过照片，你也偷偷看过不知道多少遍。但那张半背光的照片只能看到隐约半张脸的轮廓，你早已在心里想象过无数遍照片主人的正面。还好，能看出来他的鼻子很高。鼻子高的人总不会丑到哪里去吧。  


然而面前的这个人岂能只用“不丑”来形容，姚琛长期练舞，身材颀长，脸型虽不至于精致到苛刻，但下颌线还是看得人身心舒畅，眼睛不大却有神，加上眼角的泪痣，魅惑值迅速+10，更别说它看起来也有点像你右眼角的那一颗。

“你好，是我，”你扬扬手机，看见姚琛挂着绒毛仓鼠的背包，确认了一下眼前这位帅哥是他本人。他看到你放在桌上的曲奇包包的时候，也低头冲你笑了一笑。这是你们之前奇怪又默契的约定。

从机场出来打的去酒店，司机看见一男一女的搭配自然就惯性地问姚琛，“帅哥，和女朋友要去哪儿呀？” 他愣了愣，报了酒店的名字。你突然觉得很窘，连忙追着解释了一句：“我们还不是男女朋友啦！” 丝毫没意识到这句解释反而让情况变得更玩味。

他察觉到了气氛的微妙变化，但为了维护你，只是含着笑，不再多说话。你红着脸一边骂自己蠢不知道怎么解释清楚，一边往车里又坐了一个位置，和姚琛隔出一个空位。  


omg……景区的度假酒店双人间都是这样的吗……

推开房门，你看着房间中央几乎完全透明的圆形浴室差点晕厥。这个设计也太情趣了吧…… 无论在房间的哪个角落，都能欣赏到是谁在洗澡。脸皮薄的你一想到这一点忍不住耳朵就开始发烧，还假装凶狠地对姚琛说，“警告你，别想着偷看美女洗澡！”

他倒是没什么，一路都非常绅士地把你的行李箱搬上搬下，拖过来又拖过去。“别怕，我不看你……这样吧，我每天都早点洗完出去逛逛，”姚琛答应得爽快，脸上却微微一红。

你跟他约好，你准备洗澡前就让他出门，洗完了再打电话让他回来。但没想到第一天晚上，他前脚刚踏出去，一个闷雷响起，就把房间里的灯整灭了，过了一会，灯又一下一下地闪起来，比一片漆黑更诡异。胆小的你只好重新穿上衣服，委屈地打电话把姚琛call回来。

捣鼓了没一会，他就找到了问题所在，把线路接好，灯也全都亮起来了。他正准备再出门去逛个圈，却被脸红的你拦下来，“要不，你不用出去了吧……一会灯又灭了怎么办啊，你待在房间里我好像还没那么害怕……”

明明是个能力者，但他挠头后害羞答应的样子实在太可爱了，憨得好想在脸上嘬一口。虽然你一直都对会害羞的男生格外青眼有加，但你还是被自己的危险想法惊了一下。 

最后以他回到床上背对着浴室闷头睡觉告终。 

终于开始了忐忑的旅行，他安排的行程还挺丰富。X市以海滩和植物闻名，姚琛带着你一路走走逛逛，在最多人的节假日，他愣是能带你找到一处无人的海滩尽情戏浪吹海风，你感觉心情也放松舒畅了许多。

一天行程过半，回到酒店附近准备吃点小吃当下午茶的时候你才发现，一直挂在包上的许愿瓶不见了。一路你都开心得蹦蹦跳跳，根本没注意。你不好意思地让他等等，嗫嚅着说明了情况，说想一个人去附近找找。

其实你和他说过有关那个瓶子的故事，他也知道它对你很重要。只是你没想到，他二话不说就把你安置回了酒店，拍拍胸脯说保证帮你找到。你本来还有些不放心，但想到他妥帖周全的考虑的安排，和不容置疑的语气，决定相信他一次。

他拿起外套匆匆地就走了。

三个小时之后，天刚擦黑，他就回来了，还带着你心心念念的许愿瓶。在重新接到它的瞬间，你根本没看见姚琛眼中闪过的疲惫但温柔的笑容。

你自然更不会知道，他是如何辗转联系到的士司机，拜托已经换更的两辆车再开过来，仔细检查了一遍车里没有落下东西，又是如何从酒店到海滩路上来回低头寻找，企图在夜市的人流变大、天色变暗前找回你的许愿瓶的。

沉浸在失而复得的喜悦中，你愧疚地推姚琛快先去洗澡放松休息一下，自己坐在床沿便重新开始端详它有没有被磕坏。

男生洗澡总是很快，他进去没多久就洗好，示意轮到你了。你从透过玻璃隐隐约约地看到他头发还没擦，就躺在了床上，视线范围依然绅士地避开浴室的方向。 

你的心定了定，心里对温柔热心又体贴的他多了一丝感激甚至是……爱意。

洗好推开门出来的时候，你发现房间里异常安静。裹着浴袍，走到床前一看，姚琛原来已经累得浅浅地睡着了。“应该睡着了吧”，你心里想着，促狭的念头开始浮现。

闭上眼睛的他也好好看，头发没擦干，刘海温柔的垂在眉间，泪痣在睫毛阴影的掩映下显得更加幽深…性感。

你在床边俯身，轻轻地，仿佛害怕被他发现一样在他的眉间落下一个蜻蜓点水的吻。即使只是轻轻一点，这个吻还带着一点他的体温和刚洗完澡的沐浴露香气加上男性身体散发的荷尔蒙味道。

你脸红了一下，看到他好像真的睡着了，没有反应，于是斗胆地把头下移，对着他性感的嘴唇，高度缓慢下降。快要到达的时候你害羞得闭上了眼睛，却还是忍不住急刹车，迟疑后睁开了眼睛。

“这样也太不矜持了！” 你睁开眼才发现，你和他的脸已经近在咫尺，呼吸的气息都能轻轻扫过他的鼻尖。你一滞，赶紧把两张脸的距离再次拉远，想逃出他给你设下的心动领域。

你还在因自责和害羞思维停滞之时，一股柔力把你的后脑勺往前一压，冰凉的嘴唇突然被温暖的触感覆盖。在他手臂拉扯的惯性带动下，你几乎整个人趴到了姚琛身上。 嘴唇的触觉好奇妙好舒适，但这并不妨碍你的脸再次红成了红苹果。

你闭上眼睛一边想啊怎么办怎么办太丢人了，姚琛一边就放开了你。你眼睛紧张得睁得超大，映入眼帘的是他轻轻勾起的嘴角，“怎么都到这了还不敢亲啊，等得我委屈死了。” 他似笑非笑地嗔了一句。

二

你愣愣地看着温柔微笑着的姚琛，他嘴唇的温度还停留在你的唇边，这个轻柔不带任何杂质的吻，却让你心头的小鹿跳出了胸腔，脸上的红晕愈发明显。

你转过头去，差点想落荒而逃，姚琛却把手举高，揉了揉你的头发，用哄小孩的语气对你说，“等了一天，你也累了。快去睡吧，晚安。”

不知所措的你担心下一秒脸就红得要炸了，只好以洗漱为理由逃离现场，一头冲进浴室，企图平复一下心情。听着外面渐渐没了动静，心跳也回复到正常的频率，才蹑手蹑脚地走出来。

在拉灭最后一盏床头灯之前，你轻轻朝着他的床说了一句，“晚安”，于是迅速钻进了被子里。

听着隔壁偶尔窸窸窣窣的翻身的被子声，你的眼睛在黑暗中滴溜溜地转。明明很希望姚琛对你做些什么，却又害怕他真的对你做些什么。 

你回想起刚才唐突的举动，想，之所以那么冲动想亲他，也许是因为觉得他很可爱吧。而且多亏了他，你才能找回许愿瓶。嗯，一定只是因为感激，你说服了自己。

那……他呢？你不禁开始了兴奋又担忧的想象。他可能只是因为太寂寞了吧，不然怎么会随便约一个才认识没几天的女孩一起旅行。你忍不住有点失落。

可是看他发的照片，他的圈子也不少又美又飒的女孩子呀，合照里的动作还特别亲密，他们关系应该也不错吧。为什么要找你呢……是因为你很特别吗？

想到这里，你开始有些暗暗开心。或许……他心里有那么一点喜欢我的吧？不然怎么会为了我的许愿瓶一个人去找了那么久呢。

但回想起刚才，那句听不出半分甜蜜的晚安，那个蜻蜓点水的吻也容不得什么想歪的可能，没有半点缠绵，反而更像是安抚和敷衍。也许他是个情场老手吧，你只是哥哥鱼塘里的一条鱼。你戏谑地想。

想了半天没想出个所以然来，你被自己杂乱的思绪闹得有些生闷气。如果是误会，都是自己一厢情愿，那就太糗了。你从来都不喜欢搞暧昧，姚琛到底把你当什么？于是你决定，在开门见山问清楚之前，明天先试探试探再说。

第二天，他安排的行程是去郊区艺术园区参观。起得晚了，最后还是决定打车去。上车的时候，你有意坐在姚琛旁边，没有再像第一次那样刻意隔一个位置。

这次的司机大叔依然很健谈，从你们一上车就开始介绍X市有哪些情侣必去的打卡的景点，哪里风景特别好适合牵手游逛，还有你们准备去的这个园区有哪些适合情侣拍照的展点……

你打断司机说，明天还没打算去其他景点，想先上附近的岛玩。司机大叔继续发挥誓不冷场的功力自然接话，“那里也不错，上去能玩一天，最适合情侣一日游了。不过啊，就是要早点出发，要是晚了半小时起床，上岛的码头人就能挤爆。”

你都怀疑司机是不是在偷偷内涵，因为今天早上就是因为你的美梦做得太香，赖床一个小时才被姚琛拖起来。

其实从上车开始，司机大叔一边说，你就一边在用余光瞟姚琛有什么反应。他的表情让人捉摸不透，一直挂着浅浅的笑容，不知道是对司机热情的礼貌回应还是对“情侣”这个称号的暗暗揶揄。

司机说完最后一句，姚琛笑意更深地转头看了看你，说出一句，“听到没，明天不要赖床啦，……baby。”

说罢，他带着笑意转头，只剩下再度搞不清楚状况的你。excuse me？baby？你出生到现在没有人用过这么肉麻的字眼来称呼你。难道是因为解释起来太费力，他干脆和你在难缠的司机大叔面前玩小情侣扮演游戏吗？

你对他模糊的态度头顶三个问号，不情不愿地和司机大叔道谢下车，心想我不能就这么被打败。这儿不是很多情侣展区和打卡项目嘛，今天我就不信不能把你试出来。

反正周围都是情侣嘛，既然都混进去了，他要么就直接和我撇清关系，要么就默认做一切情侣该做的事情。

“姚琛，我鞋带掉了。”你满怀希望地看着他。

没想到他却从你手中接过了奶茶和零食，“我先帮你拿着，”他体贴地说道，“你快系吧，人好多，小心被踩到。”

他弯腰帮你系鞋带的浪漫场面在你脑海中幻灭，只好自己俯身系鞋带的你emmmm，心里骂了几百遍姚琛直球。 Round 1，惨败。

逛了半天，终于到了司机大叔口中的情侣展区，你被浪漫的灯海吸引住了目光，转头充满期待地对姚琛说:“我们要来拍照吗！”

他微笑点点头:“好啊，你要拍吗？我帮你拍。对了，书包给我，帮你拿着。”

你在他的镜头前凹出了一个勉强的笑，草草拍了几张，便说着真无聊，拉着他离开了。Round 2，依然惨败。

展区逛得差不多了，天快黑的时候，你扯扯他的衣角，撒娇道，“姚琛，我好累啊，走不动了。” 本以为他会把你背起来，走出园区去打车，结果他只是顺手接过了你的背包，“我帮你拿包吧，逛完最后一个展就走，好吗。” 他语气还是那么温柔，你的闷气像一拳打到棉花上。说罢，他又眯起眼睛对你笑了笑。

你明明委屈又生气，所有的抱怨却还是被他的这个笑堵在喉咙，只好闷着头一直走。Round 3，……累了。

“之前不是你说的，很想来这里嘛……这么远的路都过来了，我怕这次没逛完你以后会觉得遗憾嘛。”他终于看出你有点不对劲，小声地向你解释。但你眼皮也懒得抬。

逛完园区吃完饭，天都黑了。打车回去的路上你先是迷迷糊糊地睡着了，路程过半的时候，你又清醒过来，看着旁边睡得比你更安详的姚琛，气不打一处来。明明有那么多次机会可以明确态度，自己也给够台阶了，还是点到为止，撩完就跑，算什么男人啊。 

你撇撇嘴，眼看车还有几个路口就开到酒店了，你心血来潮，小声让司机在附近的酒吧停车。指示他先放你下来，再把姚琛送回酒店。你把累赘的背包放在车上，微信发消息告诉姚琛帮你拿回去，说你去附近玩一会，不用担心。

下车的时候，你想，今晚终于可以不用再惦记这个让你焦心又失望的男人了。听说这个酒吧很多帅哥出没，浪费时间和他磨磨唧唧，在不如这个浪漫的城市猎一夜艳遇。

多亏你今天为了拍照，穿了最精致的黑色吊带半身裙出门。你这架势往吧台上一坐，就有一个又一个看起来还体面的男人来请你喝酒或者跳舞。

但你几乎一个都看不上，回绝了大多数，只接受了一位看起来最风流倜傥的西装帅哥请你喝的一杯长岛冰茶。

灯光混合着音乐，在酒杯的气泡中摇摇欲坠，成熟男人魅力的俊脸在你视野中模糊又放大，但你在恍惚中，眼前浮现的却是那张下颌角精致的脸，昨晚湿发下紧蹙睫毛投下的那片阴影，还有那颗眼下若隐若现的泪痣。

你扶扶额，该死，明明他都已经不在身边了，却还能成功破坏你的兴致。加上头有点晕乎乎的，就连帅哥的吸引力都瞬间降低。你看看时间，估计这个点他应该也睡了，回去不用聊天也不怕尴尬。无心恋战的你，向帅哥道了一声谢，便推托要告辞。

帅哥关切地扶着你，殷勤地问，“现在挺晚的了，你住哪？不如我送你吧，” 你粗略评估了一下他是坏人的可能性，最后得不出个什么结果，便干脆嘟嘟囔囔着说出酒店的名字，手一搭就被架走了。没事，最多不就酒后乱性一次嘛，睡的还是帅哥，不吃亏。

酒店不远，而且走的基本都是大路，也是你放心让帅哥送你的原因。前面的路他还规规矩矩，只是最后几百米，帅哥说带你抄条近路，就扶着你的腰走进了一处挂着微弱路灯的巷子。

刚从大路拐进来，帅哥的手马上变得不安分起来，在你腰间乱摸一通，你微微挣扎，他就把你压在路边，喘着粗气埋头在你脖子上拱，你酒醒了大半，害怕又厌恶地甩开他。

最后帅哥的唇企图压上来的时候，你咬紧了双唇打算誓不屈服，没想到闭眼的瞬间突然传来一阵脚步声，一个黑影冲出来把帅哥往旁边一推。

两个人马上扭打起来，昏暗的路灯下，帅哥的体格看上去更壮，你留意到后来者似乎还挨了几下拳头。你本来想趁乱逃跑，但无意中瞥见，两人扭打中掉在地上的背包有些眼熟，怎么这么像你丢在出租车上的那个。

三 

你惊得抬头，赫然发现，另一个黑影身形也有些熟悉，借着路灯忽明忽暗的光你才确认，这不是姚琛吗。他怎么会知道你去了哪？难道他跟了一路？

路灯太暗了，他的刘海投射下一片阴影，半张脸看不清楚。但你能感觉到，他全身散发出又狠又倔的气息，眼睛也在黑暗里发着坚决的亮光，就像打架之前全身的毛都耸动起来的狼一样。

虽然你知道他喜欢举铁，也有那么点肌肉，可是再打下去势必会受更重的伤。于是你眼疾手快，看着帅哥被打翻在地还没爬起来的瞬间，你捡起包，拉着姚琛的手腕一路狂奔，凭着进来时的记忆东拐西拐，冲出了巷口。

回到大路上，那个人也没有再追过来了，惊魂未定的两个人面对面喘着粗气。虽然心里感激姚琛再次帮了你一个大忙，但你还过不了自己心软嘴硬的那关，不知道怎样对他示好。所以你只好虚张声势，假装恼怒地嗔怪他，“真是多管闲事，毁了我的一夜春宵。”

姚琛倒是没有生气，捂着脸上的红肿，心平气和地说，“要是我不出现，你可能就要在这条巷子度过你的春宵了。” 你又羞又愤，却还是忍不住偷看他的反应，这时，你发现他的脸和手臂好像都有隐隐约约的伤。他的脸上划了一道小口子，往外渗着血，手臂也有一两处青紫的痕迹。

虽然嘴上不饶人，心里还是很担心又心疼。你赶紧在路边便利店简单买了些创可贴药水和胶布，一刻也不停留地拽着他回了酒店房间。顾不上一路上电梯里惊讶的人们对挂彩的姚琛行注目礼，你冲回房间，把药什么的往桌上一放，就用强硬的语气命令他在床边坐好。

姚琛听话地坐好，仰起头让你摆弄，打架时候的那股狠劲消失无踪，只有淤青和血痕是证明刚才究竟都发生了什么。

你先用棉签蘸酒精帮他给伤口消毒，伤口不大，但酒精冰凉麻痒的触感，还是让姚琛“嘶”的一声倒吸一口凉气。你也顾不上再装生气了，连忙安慰“没事，一会就不痛了。” 虽然伤口看起来并没有那么轻，但姚琛一直默不作声，冷冷垂眸看你帮他检查伤势消毒擦药。 

你只顾为自己的任性行为歉疚自责，丝毫没注意到在你的脸颊凑近他时，他的双眼忍不住眯起来，在你望向他时，目光却又陡然转移，喉结艰难地动了动。伤口处理好，最后，你用一团酒精棉花替他涂抹脸上的红肿的时候，姚琛只觉得脸上一片冰凉。

连同下身的炙热一起刺激着他的神经。

你拿着棉球的手还在他的下颌角小心涂抹，只觉眼前突然投下一片阴影，姚琛的手将你的后脑勺向自己迫近。电光石火之间，你的齿间被缠绵的长舌扫过。姚琛决然地打断了你的动作，你手中的棉球不受控制地掉到了地上。 

姚琛在掐着你的下巴，没有任何预兆地霸道地将你的唇攫住，伴以偶尔的一两下深深的咬噬，竟然磨出了一个小口子，他继续贪婪地吮吸着，在舌间撩拨起情欲的气息，连同这个带着一丝血腥味的吻将你卷入了漩涡。

你惊叹于自己的淡定以及对这个吻的接受程度，他的舌头闯进你牙关的瞬间，你想到的只有接纳，迎合，陶醉。你换着不同的角度歪头，只为了奉献全部的热情给这个吻。

刚才姚琛的手一推，便已把你推到他跟前。现在你侧身坐在他的腿上，一只手揪着他的衣领，另一只手便已环上了他的脖子，半依偎在他的怀里。

与其说是一方的热烈得到了另一方的回应，不如说是你们之间的情欲的拉锯，和暗暗的较量。姚琛的手从你的脑袋慢慢滑到你的胸前，隔着胸衣感受你的柔软。你不甘示弱，低头示威似的，按住了他的躁动，手上使力轻轻一抓。一边麻痒，一边暴烈，呻吟声从两人口中不受控制地溢出。

“那我还你一个春宵怎么样，”姚琛的声音竟然还保留着一丝理智的清冷，压着嗓子在你耳边挑衅。 

“好，你说的。”你冲他放肆一笑，引导着他的一只手，把你一边的黑色吊带斜斜一拉。褪到一半，你便放开了他的手，继续撩拨他身下的欲望。

他用手指绞动着吊带，将裙子一边的吊带褪下。你酥胸半露，隐约起伏，欲盖弥彰比直接暴露更撩人。他放开了你的唇，埋头在你的脖子、香肩留下齿印。

姚琛按捺不住，手从衣料空隙中溜进去，握住了跳动的绵软，另一边慢慢将吊带整件拨下，任由它垂在胸前。他低头衔住一边顶端的樱桃，另一只手覆上另一边的浑圆，揉搓成各种形状。

你浑身酥软，几乎要倒在他的怀里。但你还是仅凭一丝理智，摸索着把触手之处的皮带抽空解开，裤腰一松，之前被撩拨得肿胀难耐的炙热便跳了出来，威胁着你的双腿。

你的内裤也早已在他上身的挑逗中受到牵连而泛滥。你隔着一层薄薄的布料，大胆地在他的巨大上蹭了蹭，上身承受着他的噬咬，双手主动地帮他套弄，企图让他泄一次再进入你的小穴。但你又怎能掌控一切，你手都酸了，他却还是一样昂扬，反而是你被他的厮磨折磨得神志不清。

你决定先开口认输，整个人往姚琛身上一倒，胸前的两点摩擦着他的胸肌，令他心痒难耐。你贴着贴着他的耳朵轻呼一口气，“姚琛，我想要，” 身下微微扭动以示不满。姚琛也早已忍不住了，但就是想撑到看你示弱的样子。好了，这下满足了。

姚琛往床上一仰，再抱着你迅速翻了个身，把你压在身下。两人衣衫早已在纠缠中尽褪，姚琛屈起你一边的腿往旁边一折，一个俯身，便缓缓推进着填满了你的缺口。他趴在你的身上，亲吻着你的耳垂，甩下一句 “好，姚琛来了。”

姚琛的尺寸让你觉得有些胀痛，一开始的不适让你咬住了嘴唇，把唇都差点咬肿了。分手之后，你其实已经很久没有和别人做过了。别看你嘴上风流又开放，但其实每次还没撩到床上，你就对那些逢场作戏的男人厌倦了。

像姚琛这样认识没多久就让你产生依恋感的人你还是第一次碰到。飘忽的痛感让你的思绪开始飞散，回想这几天的经历，简直像梦一样。此刻的充实幸福是真实的吗？你不敢想象今晚之后的事情。

就让这段旅程永远停留在这一个小时吧，你合上双眼，乖巧地承受身上人的撞击，夹杂着叹息和陶醉的泪水不受控制地流下来。在你唇上缠绵的姚琛突然觉得嘴边有些潮湿和冰凉，他发现了你的泪水，显得有些慌乱。

他把你紧紧抱在怀里，两个人贴得很近，听得见彼此的心跳。姚琛小声地问，“对不起，是我弄疼你了吗……我慢点，要是疼了就告诉我……” 你紧闭双眼只是摇头，“没关系的，” 他只好慌乱地亲吻你的脸上的泪痕。

“我真的好担心你……”姚琛还是放慢了身下的动作，在你耳边认真地倾诉，“我……是真的喜欢你，可是不敢告诉你。” 

他的动作虽然慢下来了，但每次却用力凿得更深，像是想和口中说出的话一样用力认真，让你情不自禁弓起了腰，“我不舍得再让你受伤害，我好怕我会辜负你的幸福。” “不想看到你难过，但我怕你会对我失望。” 在你耳边响起的每一句话都伴随着微微的喘息。

“和我……” 姚琛的话还在嘴边打转，你干脆像他第一次对你做的那样，把他的头往下一压，自己也主动迎上他的唇，主动献上了一个温柔的吻。“我也好喜欢你，傻瓜。”

身下的胀痛逐渐适应成了舒适，姚琛又重新加快了速度，你也没有再刻意压抑呻吟声。房间内一片旖旎，姚琛手却放开了你的腰，对上了你的手掌，十指相扣，两只手一起压在了你身旁。

姚琛低头在你的锁骨上吸吮啃咬，留下一个个自己的印记。“我们在一起吧，” 他突然抬头直视你的眼睛。你笑着点点头“嗯”了一声。他没想到你答应得这么顺利，补充道，“不只是今晚，”他带着试探地认真说，“以后的每一晚，好不好？”

你气笑了，把他用力往旁边一推，换了个姿势跨坐在他身上，“不然呢！” 

“这次让我自己来，” 你圈着他的脖子，乖巧地在他身上扭动。他宠溺地托起你的下巴笑了笑，“好啊，”，说着身下狠狠顶了一记，把你惊得花容失色，报复地在他唇上狠狠咬了一口。他扶着你的腰，鼻息又凑近了你的耳朵，说，“那明天不要赖床哦，baby。”

第二天你倒是醒得很早，只不过起床照镜子的时候，心里叫苦连天: 看锁骨上这片触目惊心的吻痕，今天去沙滩游泳晒日光浴不能穿吊带了。

************END********

请yls带我去爬山看海  
一起追逐龙卷风


End file.
